Kimetsu No Yaiba Yuki Bashira
by Yukiko Iori
Summary: pemburu yang kembali setelah 5 tahun.
1. Yuki Bashira

Tanjirou dkk kali ini sedang melakukan misi ke gunung Kikuro yang terkenal akan dinginnya suhu dan tipisnya oksigen di tempat tersebut.

" Nee, Tanjirou aku sudah lelah. Tidak bisakah kita istirahat sejenak?" Tanya Zenitsu sambil ngos-ngosan mengikuti langkah kedua temannya.

Inosuke yang melihat itu langsung menyeret Zenitsu dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke puncak gunung Kikuro yang dikabarkan akan aktifitas iblis yang akhir-akhir ini sering melakukan perburuan terhadap desa-desa sekitar gunung, juga dikabarkan bahwa markas mereka terdapat di puncak gunung itu.

Saat mereka tiba dipuncak gunung betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan. Seorang gadis yang lebih muda dari mereka gadis itu memiliki tatapan kosong sambil menatap mereka dengan senyum kecil diwajah putihnya.

" Ah, kalian pasti yang dikirim markas kemari." Kata gadis itu memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

" H-HAI!" jawab Tanjirou gugup saat melihat gadis itu.

" Perkenalkan namaku Yukiko Iori salam kenal." kata Iori dengan senyumnya yang paling manis sehingga membuat mereka merasakan musim semi dadakan di tengah salju yang sedang jatuh.

" A-aku Zenitsu, nee maukah kau menjadi t-" Ucap Zenitsu yang langsung dipotong oleh Tanjiro karena ucapannya yang tidak sopan.

" Aku Kamado Tanjirou dan ini Inosuke, kami mendapat kabar kalau sering terjadi aktifitas oni ditempat ini makanya kami ditugaskan kemari oleh markas." Kata Tanjirou saat berhasil memotong ucapan Zenitsu sebelumnya.

" Sudah hampir pagi, bagaimana kalau kalian ikut aku kembali kedesa dulu?" Tawar Iori sambil melangkah menuruni gunung.

Sesampainya didesa mereka langsung disambut dengan pemandangan warga yang sedang beraktifitas juga anak-anak yang berkerja membantu orang tua mereka sambil menyapa gadis yang mendampingi mereka ke desa ini.

" Iori Nee-chan, sudah pulang ? tanya seorang gadis kecil sambil berlari ke arah mereka. mendengar suara tersebut para anak-anak langsung mengerubungi Iori.

" Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" suara anak - anak memanggil Iori dengan sangat bersemangat.

" Gomen-ne, Nee-chan harus bertemu dengan Tsuko Baa-san dulu ada hal yang harus di pebicarakan oleh orang dewasa." Jawab Iori sambil berjalan menuju rumah yang ada di tengah desa diikuti olek Tanjiro dkknya.

" Baa-san! " Panggil Iori sambil melangkah masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

" Kalian silakan buat diri kalian senyaman mungkin dulu, aku akan mencari Baa-san dulu." Lanjut Iori sambil melamkah masuk kedalam kamar yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

" Hai Yukiko -san." jawab mereka minus Inosuke yang sibuk melihat sekeliling rumah dengan tatapan menyelidik,

" Hoi, Samjuro. Kau tau kenapa gadis buta itu dapat berjalan bebas tanpa bantuan alat sama sekali? Bahkan mampu menghabisi para oni seperti tadi? Tanya Inosuke penasaran karena tidak mungkin orang buta dapat bergerak dengan bebas kecuali dia memiliki kemampuan yang menyerupai mereka berlima ( angkatan Tanjirou dkk ).

" Ara, ada tamu ya?" Ujar sebuah suara dari depan pintu. Seketika mereka langsung menoleh ke arah suara.

" Maaf mengganggu." Kata Zenitsu karena dia maupun sang pemilik suara sedang menatap Tanjirou yang sedang bertengkar dengan Inosuke salah menyebut namanya lagi, padahal sudah 3 tahun mereka bertiga bersama.

" Baa-san, dari mana saja ? aku sudah mencarimu sampai ke dapur dan bahkan sampai menyiapkan sarapan untuk semuanya dan kau baru pulang ? " Suara Iori menghentikan pertengkaran antara pengguna pernapasan air/matahari dengan binatang buas itu.

" Seperti biasa, menabur benih bunga wisteria di perbatasan utara desa yang baru saja diterjang badai beberapa hari yang lalu." Jawab nenek Tsuko sambil mengambil teh yang disajikan oleh Iori.

" Lalu, siapa anak muda ini?" lanjut nenek Tsuko melihat tamu muda yang ada dirumahnya.

" Perkenalkan kami dari organisasi pemburu iblis, kami dikirim untuk membasmi oni yang sedang berkeliaran di daerah ini. Tapi- tampaknya kami sudah tak dibutuhkan disini lagi." Tanjirou berkata dengan lemah karena gagal menjalankan misinya yang sudah di selesaikan oleh seorang gadis dari desa ini.

" Ah, souka." nenek itu bersungut-sungut mendengar perkataan dari pemuda berambut merah itu.

" Jangan khawatir, Iori selalu membasmi mereka kalau mereka datang. Lagi pula dia tak berasal dari desa ini, sebenarnya dia sudah cukup banyak melindungi desa ini dari serangan para oni. para pak tua itu tak mau mendengarkan gadis muda seperti Iori. Lihat akibatnya mereka diserang oleh segerombolan oni dengan apalah itu dan meminta pemuda seperti kalian untuk membasmi serangan dari para oni itu sungguh bodoh." omel nenek Tsuko menyesali keputusan kepala desa lainya untuk percaya pada generasi muda.

" Baa-san, aku akan kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya." kalimat sederhana yang membuat para pendengarnya terkejut.

" Maksudmu apa Iori?" ditengah keterkejutannya nenek Tsuko berusa menenangkan dirinya untuk bertanya pada gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri.

" Aku akan kembali bersama mereka, 5 tahun yang lalu aku juga ada disana bersama mereka bertarung melawan para oni." Ujarnya dengan senyum manis yang mungkin melelehkan salju yang ada di gunung ini. Nenek Tsuko tahu kalau dia takkan bisa menahan gadis itu akhirnya menyerah dengan keputusan gadis itu dan mulai menikmati sarapan bersama dengan para tamunya biarlah ini menjadi santapan terakhir bersama sang cucu.

tbc...


	2. MARKAS

" Nee-chan benar-benar harus pergi kah? Tak bisakah Nee-chan disini mengajari kami lagi." Tanya anak-anak dengan wajah tak rela saat mendengar bahwa sang kakak akan pergi dai desa.

" Hontoni Gomen nee, nee-chan juga tak ingin pergi tapi kalau nee-chan tak pergi akan banyak anak-anak yang akan sama dengan nee-chan kalian mau, mereka kehilangan orang tua keluarga dan teman-temannya karena nee-chan tak menyelamatkannya?" Balas Iori dengan tatapannya yang kosong tapi anak-anak tersebut dapat merasakan tatapan sedih dari gadis itu.

" Tidak, kami tidak mau ada anak lain yang mengalami nasib seperti nee-chan lagi. " Jawab anak-anak dengan kompak dan menahan tangis mereka.

" SAYONARA!"

" SAYONARA! NEE-CHAAN!"

Dalam perjalanan Tanjirou mulai bertanya tentang kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya yang sempat disinggung oleh gadis itu.

" Yukiko -san, apa maksudnya dengan kembali tadi?"

" Aku juga pemburu tahu, walaupun aku tak bisa melihat tapi aku dapat merasakan semua bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas oni yang sedang bersembunyi tak jauh dari sini, menggunakan hati ini." ujarnya seraya menunjuk kearah dada kirinya.

" Apa maksud anda?" Tanya Zenitsu bingung dengan perkataan Iori.

" Sama dengan kalian, aku juga memiliki indera yang lebih tajam. Lebih tepatnya indera peraba, pendengar, dan penciumanku lebih tajam dari pada orang normal, ya walaupun aku ingin sekali melihat berbagai warna yang ada sih." Jawab Iori dengan pipi yang dikembungkan karena kesal.

Selama perjalanan kembali mereka juga membantu para warga desa yang kesusahan dengan perkejaan dan memburu oni. Hingga butuh beberapa hari untuk tiba di markas. Setibanya di markas, mereka langsung melapor pada oyakata-sama mengenai perjalanan mereka.

" Oyakata-sama!" Sapa Tanjirou,Zenitsu, dan Inosuke seraya berlutut.

" Hisashiburi oyakata-sama." Sapa Iori yang juga berlutut.

" Anak-anakku ayo bangun. Iori, bagaimana kabarmu?" Balas oyakata-sama saat mendengar suara dari pemuda/i itu.

" Aku baik-baik saja oyakata-sama, Sudah lama tapi tempat ini masih belum berubah banyak ya." Ujar Iori merasakan sekelilingnya.

Tak berselang lama para hashira mulai berdatangan untuk melapor. Mereka terkejut melihat sosok junior mereka di tambah sosok yang sudah menghilang selama 5 tahun belakangan ini.

" Oyakata-sama!" Sapa mereka bersamaan seraya melirik gadis yang memiliki tatapan kosong itu.

" Hisashiburi, nii-sama nee-sama." Sapa gadis itu dengan senyum diwajahnya tak lupa tatapan kosong yang ditunjukan kepada para hashira yang hadir.

" Iori/Yukiko! " Seru mereka bersamaan saat menyadari gadis yang menyapa mereka.

" Iori -chan dari mana saja kau selama ini? Kau tahu saat menjalankan misi dari oyakata-sama kami tak lupa mencari mu selama 5 tahun." Ujar Kanroji Mitsuri sang pilar cinta sambil memeluk Iori dengan erat.

" Mitsu nee-chan sesak." Kata Iori yang mendapatkan pelukan maut dari Mitsuri.

" Jadi dari mana kau selama ini Yukiko-chan?" Tanya Uzui sambil menatap mata kosong milik Iori dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

" Aku mengunjungi banyak tempat bahkan aku sempat mendatangi gunung Sagiri 3 tahun yang lalu. Oh, iya dimana kyou nii-san? " Jawab Iori yang disertai pertanyaan karena dia tak merasakan kehadiran dari pilar api yang sangat bersemangat itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Iori semua yang hadir hanya dapat terdiam tak menduga pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh gadis buta tersebut.

" Ano na, Iori -chan Kyoujirou sudah meninggal 2,5 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Shinobu yang tahu akan watak Iori jika tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Mendengar hal itu Iori langsung meneteskan air mata. Tak menduga kalau orang yang memiliki semangat tinggi dan baik seperti Kyoujirou akan mengalami hal seperti itu disaat dia dalam masa pengasingan.

" Hwua...hwuaa kenapa tak ada yang memberitahuku 2,5 tahun yang lalu. KARASU! DIMANA KAU! " mendengar jeritan sedih dari gadis itu mereka hanya dapat menunduk malu tak memberitahu gadis itu mengenai kematian rekannya.

Ka-ka-ka suara burung gagak terdengar tak lama setelah jeritan gadis itu yang menandakan datangnya burung itu setelah mendengar panggilan dari tuannya.

" Ka- Iori -sama, maafkan saya ka- saya diminta untuk tidak mengabari anda oleh oyakata -sama ka. " Jawab burung gagak milik Iori yang memang dapat berbicara.

" Apa maksudnya itu oyakata -sama?" Tanya Iori dengan tatapan sendu dimatanya yang kosong itu.

" Iori, kau tahu aku tidak akan memberi tahu hal seperti itu kepadamu." Jawab oyakata-sama yang tak kalah sendu.

" Maafkan aku oyakata-sama." ucap Iori lirih. Hanya dibalas gelengan lemah dari oyakata-sama.

" Jadi, Yukiko Iori. Maukah kau kembali menjadi salah satu pilar, sang pilar salju ? " tanya oyakata-sama sambil menyentuh bahu dari gadis buta itu.

" Hanya jika tak ada yang menolak seorang pemburu buta yang telah menghilang selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Jawab Iori sambil menyeka air matanya.

Tak lama kemudian oyakata-sama pergi meninggalkan para anak muda itu untuk melepaskan rindu yang telah dipendam selama 5 tahun.

" Ano, Giyuu -san. Yukiko -san sebenarnya siapa?" Tanya Tanjirou heran dengan kedekatan mereka para hashira dengan gadis yang baru mereka kenal beberapa hari yang lalu.

" Dia Hashira termuda yang pernah ada, anak yang menjadi pemburu saat usianya baru 8 tahun dan menjadi hashira 3 minggu setelah menjadi anggota pemburu iblis. Juga dia yang paling sering menghadapi Muzan dalam beberapa misinya. " Jelas Giyuu panjang lebar mengenai Iori kepada Tanjirou.

" Nee, Iori -chan ayo ke tempatku saja ya kali ini. Aku yakin kediamanmu belum di bersihkan." Kata Shinobu seraya menariknya ke kediaman Kochou.

tbc...


End file.
